Conventionally, electrical connectors house contact elements to contact a complementary contact elements positioned in a mating electrical connector, once the electrical connector and the mating electrical connector have been plugged together. Through these contact elements, energy and/or data signals may be transmitted from the electrical connector to the mating electrical connector and back. The contact elements may also be used to connect an electrical shield of the electric connector to the electrical shield of the mating electrical connector.
Some environments, such as vehicles, motors or machinery, subject these electrical connectors to strong vibrations. Such vibrations may quickly wear out the contact elements of the electric connector and mating connector if the contact elements are permitted to move relative to each other. High-frequency oscillations may damage a contact element more quickly than low-frequency oscillations, even if the amplitude of the high-frequency oscillations is much smaller than the amplitude of the low-frequency oscillations and may hardly be visible.
Therefore, there is a need for a small electrical contact element that exhibits reduced wear when subjected to high-frequency vibrations.